Midnight
by Kari Jo
Summary: Midnight in Seattle.
1. Midnight

TITLE: Midnight  
AUTHOR: Kari Jo  
EMAIL: [holly@members.limitless.org][1]  
SUMMARY: Midnight in Seattle.  
RATING: We'll stick with PG.  
CATEGORY: Let's leave it a mystery, shall we?  
ARCHIVE: Lists, my site ([http://www.limitless.org/~holly/][2]), others just ask. I'm easy.  
FEEDBACK: Privately please, and constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged.  
THANKS: To Andariel for beta'ing this for me. You are so awesome!  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first DA fic, and my first story written in this style.  
DISCLAIMER: Fox, Cameron, Eglee, and other rich people/corporations.Ê Not me. 

Careful now. Cautious. Slowly creeping, slowly feeling. Almost there. The light from the room grows brighter. Two more steps, one, then a sound. Freeze. Melt into the wall. Become one with the darkness. Do not be seen, do not be caught. Rushing feet, soft voice. " Damn those dirty cops," it mutters. A woman, on her way to her 'borrowed' apartment, oblivious to the danger only inches from her. 

She is gone now. Reach for the doorknob. Locked. Damn. Fumble around for a blade, right pocket?--no, left. Below the gun. A soft click precedes the metallic gleam of the knife in the moonlight. One quick motion, and the door is unlocked; another and it opens. 

The apartment is small and dark, but it means nothing. Eyes that can see in the blackest night pick out the door frame leading to her room. Cross the threshold, still silent. She lies curled up on the bed, asleep. She must be truly exhausted to need rest. The blade, still open, picks up an errant moonbeam, flashing it across her face, her beautiful face. 

She stirs. Damn. Move out, leave,abandon mission. The offending knife drops to the ground, falling soundlessly on the carpet. Run; do not be seen, do not be caught. The hallway provides sanctuary, but only for a moment. Sensing something, she comes to the door. 

Become one with the wall. Do not move a muscle. Make no sound. She looks to the right and to the left, but sees only darkness. "Anyone there?" Don't answer. A perplexed look crosses her face. She shakes her head. Perhaps she believes there was nothing there at all. "'Night." The door closes with a soft click. Run from the building, relieved she suspects nothing. Start the bike, pull on the helmet. Speed off into the night, searching for another soldier, another sibling. But Max is anything but a sibling, to you, isn't she, Zack?

   [1]: mailto:holly@members.limitless.org
   [2]: http://www.limitless.org/~holly/



	2. 'Midnight' FAQ

After reading some private feedback and the reviews for this story, many of which did not leave email addresses for me to contact them privately, I decided to answer some questions concerning 'Midnight.' 

First of all, I want to thank everyone for reveiwing. It really means a lot that people enjoy my story, and that they take the time to tell me about it. Thank you all very, very much. Feedback is the stuff dreams are made of. *grin* 

Secondly, there probably won't be a sequel. Unless I get some strangly amazing insperation, it just doesn't seem to scream sequel to me. If it did, I would gladly write one, but it's just a short little vignette of Zack's 'family' life. 

Thirdly, Zack was in Max's apartment to check on her. I've theorized that he's done that all along, to all the kids. To some he's revealed himself early, but to others, like Max, he has not. Also, I am a Max/Zack 'shipper. He obviously feels more than brotherly toward her, and I tried to convey this in the story. These are not Zack's thoughts; this is something that is really happening, at least in my timeline. And the POV is a narrator, perhaps Zack's own subconsious, telling him what to do. SO I guess, if you look at it that way, it might be his thoughts. And my Zack doesn't have mental problems, at least not any more than usual. *grin* 

And about the timeline: this could happen any time during the course of the show, though obviously before 'And Jesus Brought a Casserole...' I think it happened sometime after '411 on the DL,' after Zack revealed himself to Max. And, just a general note: the season has taken more than a year in DA time, though it's only been eight or nine months real time. Therefore, there are many windows of time between episodes, and that's when this happened. 

If you have any other questions about 'Midnight' or any of my other fics, please don't hesitate to drop me a line at [holly@members.limitless.org][1] or just write a signed review. I get them in the mail too. 

Thanks for letting me ramble on,  
Kari Jo - holly@members.limitless.org - [http://www.limitless.org/~holly][2]

   [1]: mailto:holly@members.limitless.org
   [2]: http://www.limitless.org/~holly/



End file.
